Hermione's Years for Adventure
by vampireanimegurl
Summary: Hello my name is Hermione. My twin sister Alex and I were adopted when we were one... but these are my stories... its not all smiles trust me! Follow me on the Adventures of my life that get depressing scary terrifying and maybe... someday *looks around leans in and whispers* maybe someday I might fall in love *returns to normal voice* you'll just have to read and find out! ;)


Hermione's Years for Adventure!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES I JUST PLAY ON THE PLAYGROUND!

Chapter 1: Can you see me?

Hermione's POV (Flashback)

"Hermione?" Alex whispers

"What Alex? I'm trying to sleep" I whisper back annoyed

"Do you ever see how much we look alike?" Alex whispers again

"All the time, but we have known each other since we were 2 years old. Now go to sleep or else" I said in an angry whisper

"OK" Alex yawned "Wait, or else what?"

"Or else I knock you out" I reply no longer whispering as I throw a pillow at Alex

A pillow war started between Alex and Hermione and their shrieks of joy woke Hermione's parents up 30 minutes later. Hermione's parents made the girls go back to bed covered in feathers from the pillow war.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling like she hasn't slept at all, when the sunlight hit her through the open curtain. She looked over at Alex's bed and realized Alex was already up. Hermione decided to write in her dream diary, before she forgot what her dream was. Hermione had kept a dream diary

Dear Moon,

Well I had the dream again, it started with Alex calling me down for breakfast. So I went downstairs and started helping Alex make breakfast while talking with both Alex and mom when I notice a weird smell, for some reason I thought nothing of it. When Alex and I was almost done with breakfast my dad comes in the kitchen with a cigarette and when he lights it, you appear in my hand and that's when there was a great explosion. Somehow Alex and I are outside. I, of course, am shocked but soon enough I overcome the shock and start running toward the house. Wanting to get to my mum and dad to get them out when someone holds me back and away from getting in the house. There was a second explosion and the person holding me and I are thrown back and I go unconscious, that's when I wake up. What could this mean? I know it has to be a warning although it could be my subconscious trying to scare me. Well whatever it is I shouldn't take it lightly. Well this is where I will leave you I gotta go shower, talk to you soon!

Love, Hermione

As Hermione signed her name she smelled sausage and went to take a shower. After her shower Hermione went back to her room and got ready for the day. Hermione wore a forest green t-shirt with a blue denim jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her favorite knee high heeled boots. Hermione then decided to put half her hair up, leaving the other half down finally finished she decided to go down stairs.

Opening her bedroom door she heard "HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!" Alex called up the stairs

"COMING!" Hermione called back closing her bedroom door. Hermione went downstairs to help with breakfast. Today was the day Alex and her family was moving to Ottery ST Catchpole and Hermione was determined to give Alex the best day they both would have for a while.

"Morning everyone!" I said as I entered the kitchen and kissed her mum on the cheek before kissing Alex's cheek

"Morning 'Mione!" Alex said kissing my cheek as she flipped the eggs

"I'm surprised" my mum said

"Bout what mum?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee for me and Alex as I start making the pancakes and toast

"Well your both 11 and already know how to cook like chefs" mum replied making me and Alex laugh

"Mum I wouldn't say 'chefs' but thank you" I laughed

"your welcome hunny" mum said as my dad walked into the kitchen

"Morning all!" dad said walking into the kitchen with a cigarette

"Morning dad! Do you all smell that?" I question

"Smell what 'Mione?" Alex asked

"All I smell is the delicious food that you two are cooking" my mum replied smelling the air. Just then Hermione's diary appeared in her hand as she starts glowing with Alex

"WHATS HAPPENING?! " Alex cries out looking to me and my parents as the glowing gets brighter

"MY DREAM IS HAPPENING! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I scream but instead the light is blinding as I hold on to Alex my dad lights his cigarette and there's a great explosion and we are outside I dropped my diary on the ground in shock as people run toward us and the house yelling. I try to run back into the house but only make it to the bottom of the stairs leading to the front door when someone grabs me

"LET GO I HAVE TO SAVE MY MUM! LET ME GO!" I screech and start fighting the sandy blonde haired man holding me when there was a second explosion sending us flying backwards making me go unconscious

I wake up in the hospital a few days later and realized Alex wasn't there

"ALEX! WHERES ALEX!"

(Present day)

(Remus's POV)

"ALEX! WHERES ALEX?!" Hermione screeched and started kicking and punching and thrashing with her blankets in her sleep causing Remus to jump out of bed and rush to Hermione's room wand in hand on high alert until he realizes she's dreaming he drops his wand and rushes to her side

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP IT JUST A DREAM!" I cried out holding her ignoring her fighting remembering the day he met Hermione and Alex both

(Flashback)

"So Moony what are your plans today?" Sirius asked walking with me to the diner I go to for breakfast every morning in a muggle neighborhood

"Well Padfoot if you must know…." I start to say as we turned the corner only to hear an explosion and see two girls appear in the middle of the street as people rush to the girls and the house that's on fire. Sirius and I rush to the girls as they try to run back in the house. I grab the one closest to the stairs leading to the house on fire while Sirius pulled her double back away from the stairs.

"LET GO I HAVE TO SAVE MY MUM! LET ME GO!" She screeched as she fought to be free of my hold

As I was pulling her back away from the danger zone there was another explosion. The girl and I was thrown backwards and she went limp in my arms. After the second explosion is when everything went haywire there was muggle police, muggle firetrucks, and muggle ambulances. There was so much blood on Sirius, the girls, myself and everyone around from the glass shards, splinters of wood and various other debris flying from the explosions thatched was in the path.

"HERMIONE! NO HERMIONE!" The other girl screamed as she started fighting Sirius's hold and finally successfully getting free and running towards me and the girl named Hermione that was laying in my arms barely clinging to life. The other girl dropped to her knees next to us and took Hermione in her arms and cried rocking back and forth holding onto Hermione for dear life, "HERMIONE! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! I CANT LOSE YOU LIKE WE LOST OUR PARENTS AND GOT SEPARATED! I FORBID YOU FROM LEAVING ME AGAIN!"

Sirius came over to us and took the panicked girl and Hermione in his arms. After the shock wore off I took them all in my arms and we held each other for comfort as the muggle paramedics came and tried to pry Hermione out of our arms.

"NO! YOU CANT TAKE HER FROM ME!" The panicked girl cried holding Hermione closer to her "LEAVE US ALONE! NOOOO! YOU CANT TAKE HER WITHOUT ME! YOU CANT TAKE HERMIONE WITHOUT ME!"

I tried to reason with the panicked girl "How about me and you ride with Hermione to the hospital so you know that she's OK?" I put my arms on her shoulders and ease her away from Hermione as she looks to me with pleading eyes full of tears

"Please promise me no matter what that you will adopt her. I'm her twin sister Alex and we don't have our biological parents anymore they passed away when we were five years old. We hardly ever see each other because we got adopted by different families." Alex told me after we go in the muggle ambulance the tears started to fall as she continued, "Hermione and me are all we have of our biological family. I know I can trust her with you. I know you will protect her with your life. I can't be there for her after I get released from the hospital." I just stare at her as she holds Hermione's hand with tears going down her face

"Why won't you be there for her?" I question broken heartedly

"Because me and my adopted family is moving to Ottery St. Catchpole and there's no way I will be able to see Hermione anymore," Alex said as her body shook with her quiet sobs and I pulled her into my arms once more and held Alex's hand with Hermione's to try to show them both I was there for them

"Well I'm Remus Lupin and I actually have a few friends who live near Ottery St. Catchpole," I told Alex and her face lit up a little, not much, but at least I got a small hopeful smile from her, "and if I do get to adopt Hermione then while we visit my friends I will make it a priority that she sees you..."

"OK I believe you…" Alex started but I cut her off now looking into her eyes so she knows what I'm saying is the truth

"BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO ADOPT HERMIONE FOR YOU!" I told Alex as I hold my wand in my shirt sleeve making an Unbreakable Vow. Alex's eyes got as big as saucers when I started to glow "Now its your turn to promise me something"

"I PROMISE TO ALWAYS WRITE HERMIONE AND LISTEN TO MY PARENTS NO MATTER WHAT... I ALSO PROMISE TO NEVER TELL ANYONE EITHER ONE OF US GLOWED!" Alex promised raising her right hand also glowing as well as Hermione. We smiled at each other and at Hermione's sleeping form. Our glowing stopped as we pulled up to the hospital and the doors opened.

"OK you two out first," the paramedic who opened the doors rudely said to me and Alex, "NOW!"

Alex and I looked at each other then quickly climbed out. Once we were out Hermione's stretcher was out next.

"Follow quickly we will put you three in the same room," the rude paramedic told us Alex and I looked at each other but followed the paramedics to the room.

"Sorry about him he was on duty for the last two days, I'm not only your paramedic, but I'm also you tech nurse Dora," she said with a smile to me after the rude one left, "Don't worry I'm only going to take yours and your children's vitals Remus"

I chuckle, "they're not my children but I do want to talk to someone about adopting Hermione," I look toward Alex with a smile and a wink so she can see that I'm going to try to fulfill my Vow, "I kind of made a promise to Hermione's twin sister Alex here..."

"I understand but I'm not in charge of that sorry," she said sadly as the nurse came in Dora started to take Hermione's vitals and hook her up to the heart monitor and she stuck something on Hermione's finger

"Excuse me but what is that that you put on Hermione's finger?" I ask alarmed

"Don't worry its only to make sure her heart rate doesn't fluctuate" Dora reassured me with a comforting smile and I calmed down a bit "I'll be right back to take your vitals and Alex's as well" she said leaving us with the nurse

"So can you both tell me what happened to cause you all to come in today?" The nurse said "I am Nurse Jessie by the way"

"Well it all started this morning while cooking breakfast…." As Alex explained what happened before the explosions I took over about what happened after the explosions and everything I seen from people rushing to the girls all through the ambulance ride along with the rude paramedic and Dora, Nurse Jessie was upset to hear about how rude Jake was to them knowing what they had just been through

"I see... Well I will be dealing with Jake as soon as possible but first to take care of you three..." she said with a sad smile, "However since you are not Hermione's legal guardian Mr. Lupin I'm going to have to ask you to go to the room next door to your right please"

"NO! DON'T MAKE HIM LEAVE! PLEASE I NEED HIM TO STAY WITH US!" Alex screeched jumping into my lap making sure I stay with them

"Ma'am I was wanting to ask you about adopting Hermione. I promised Alex that I would and I would like to fulfill my promise," Remus told her and she looked at him shocked

"I'll get the paperwork for you to adopt her," the Nurse said with a blinding smile, "I'll be right back"

After they made sure she couldn't hear them Alex and Remus whooped loudly hugging one another until someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me but three questions… Who are you? Why are you hugging my daughter? And final question…. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" The man asked with his wife coming over to us and taking Alex towards the fuming man with Remus holding up his hands in surrender showing that he wasn't a threat and instinctively walking between the fuming man and Hermione

"My name is Remus Lupin if you would be so kind as to lower your voice I will explain everything," Remus watched as the man began to simmer down a bit. As Remus explained everything to Alex's parents he sat on the chair next to Hermione's bed

"So as you heard Mum, Dad, the reason I was hugging Remus is because he is doing as he promised and is adopting Hermione!" Alex finished and hugged Remus once more

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I overreacted like that," Mr. Salvatore said shaking Remus' hand in apology

"I would have overreacted as well, I mean walking into a hospital room and seeing my Daughter hugging a strange man whilst jumping around I would be suspicious as well," Remus replied smiling taking the other mans hand and shook it

"My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my wife Elena, we are Alex's adopted parents," Damon told Remus as they were shaking hands

"Pleasure to meet you both," Remus bowed slightly

"As well as you," Elena bowed her head slightly as she pulled Alex to her side doing a check on her daughter making sure she wasn't hurt, after making sure she only had the couple scratches she turned back to Remus hugging Alex close, "Thank you so much for keeping them both safe. They are both a pair of Lionesses, brave as they come but, they are both as bullheaded as can be."

Remus chuckled at that, "I believe you on that saying but they are also as strong as an ox and slippery as a cucumber." Remus Elena and Damon all laughed until Hermione started screeching

"SHUT THE BLINDS IT BURNS!" Hermione screeched and shot to the darkest corner of the room in a blur until Remus shut the blinds and the nurses and doctors and police rushed in the room looking at Hermione bewildered

"What happened?" a doctor shot towards her and she lunged at him going for his throat as the veins in her face showed and sharp canine teeth came to be.

Realizing what she was Damon and Elena compelled all the doctors and nurses to leave, Alex tackled Hermione and pinned her down sitting on her stomach. Hermione bit Alex's hand.

"AAAARRRRGGG! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU GO AND BITE ME?! REALLY?! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN NOW HERMIONE!" Alex commanded as she got Hermione's teeth out of her hand

"LET ME GO! IM HUNGRY!" Hermione commanded back snapping at Alex's hands that are not in biting range anymore l, after Damon and Elena compelled everyone out except for Remus, they rushed to Alex and Hermione's side.

"ALEX GO GET BLOOD BAGS FOR HER NOW!" Damon ordered. Alex blurred out of the room and was gone long enough for Remus to blink and she was back.

"Here Hermione this will help please drink it" Alex said

"Make it stop. Please make it stop it hurts" Hermione started crying and holding her mouth, "It hurts so much!"

"Hermione?" Elena said looking at her, only when Hermione looked back at her still crying, Elena continued "it will help. I drink it too. So does Alex and Damon. Please drink it or would you like me and Alex to drink one too?"

Hermione looked at Alex and quietly said, "drink with me? I can't drink alone"

Alex ran from the room in a blur and then came back in a blur with a bag of blood for Elena, Damon, and herself "we all will. Come here take my hand,". Alex said holding out her hand

Hermione takes the offered hand with a sad smile and quietly said, "thank you"

Damon flashed a nervous sad smile, "your quite welcome" he said putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder in a fatherly way squeezing her shoulder in support

As Hermione turned toward him and smiled a genuine smile and turned to Elena and Alex nodded once and said, "im ready thank you"

"ok, 1", Alex started

"2," Elena said

"3", Damon said

Hermione took hers in the darkest corner and started drinking the blood from the blood bag eager to rid herself of the pain she felt. Alex tried to follow Hermione but got growled at by her. But when Remus went over to the corner she allowed him to enter her dark bubble.

Remus put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and whispered, "You hold a dark secret now. Your secret is darker than mine. But we are both creatures of the dark. I am a Werewolf and I am going to be the first of my kind to adopt a Vampire."

"Well I'm glad and happy that she will be in good company and won't be alone anymore." Alex said smiling brightly at everyone

"I hope that I will get to see you more Alex because these Summer Vacation visits hurts me when you have to leave," Hermione said with tears in her eyes "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screeched and the lights in the room flickered and then one by one they exploded

"I promised Alex, that when I adopted you and I visit my friends in Ottery St Catchpole I would make it a priority that you will get to see her and I am making you the same promise," I told her as I looked her in her eyes suddenly Hermione was hugging me as she cried out her thanks

END OF FLASHBACK

So tell me what you think so far I look forward to all the exciting criticism!

SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
